A Ministry-Loving, Family-Disowning, Power-Hungry Moron
by ForgeandGred7
Summary: 'They were almost always in pairs. Bill and Charlie. Naturally Fred and George. Ron and Ginny were the youngest so they had been shoved together. Molly and Arthur were never without the other. So where did that leave Percy? With a pet rat for a best friend.' There's a reason that Percy Weasley is the way he is. A reason that goes far deeper than meets the eye.


**DISCLAIMER: The first three paragraphs and the characters in this story all belong to J.K Rowling.**

Thanks for reading :)

_Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual came splashing out to meet them. Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank (Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!");_

_"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen we never laid a finger on that cat!" "That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled; I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out. You might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly over-excited by this business-" "You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were reddening now. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy."_

_"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr Weasley. Everyone looked up at him. "Why?" said Percy curiously. "It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the bonnets with HB on them-" "For Humungous Bighead," said Fred. Everyone except Percy and Mrs Weasley snorted into their pudding._

* * *

Prefect Percy.. Bighead Boy.. Great Git.. Perfect.. Prat..

Percy Weasley slammed down the box of books with much more vigor than intended, causing Hermes to screech loudly from his perch.

Percy looked in the direction of the bird. "Sorry," he mumbled.

He took a glance around his new flat. It was to be his home now. Percy swallowed.

It didn't quite have the feel of the Burrow. It wasn't cozy or homely -in fact, it was cold and unwelcoming- but it was all he had now.

"Oh well," he said to Hermes cheerfully. "We've got to make the most of it."

He returned to unpacking, choosing to do it the muggle way instead of using magic. He liked the fact that it took a bit more time so that his mind was occupied.

He put all the books on his bookshelf and then opened a box of photos, as he pulled one out he noticed it was a photograph of him and his family from a few years before.

It was the photo from Egypt after Arthur had won the prize money and they had all paid a visit to Bill.

Percy smiled slightly to himself but it quickly vanished as he remembered that trip. The twins had tried to shut him in a pyramid, and the only one who had helped him had been Molly.

Everyone else, including Bill -Percy's favourite brother-, had found it hilarious and had laughed themselves stupid.

None of them knew, except for his mother, that Percy was claustrophobic.

None of them would have cared anyway.

As he studied the photograph, he felt a strange burning deep down inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to cause pain to the people in it, like they had done him.

He wanted to ridicule them. Laugh behind their backs. He wanted to hurt them.

No! Percy shook his head rid of the thoughts, that wasn't who he was. He hadn't left home because he hated them. He had left because THEY hated him.

They didn't think that he was worthy enough to get a promotion on his own. They believed that the only way it was possible was when the Ministry needed a spy.

"Selfish pricks!" Percy yelled suddenly and threw the photograph at the wall. The frame shattered and Hermes hooted in fright, flying over towards the window. "What?" he growled. "You want to leave me too?"

It was always the way. They were almost always in pairs. Bill and Charlie. Naturally Fred and George. Ron and Ginny were the youngest so they had been shoved together. Molly and Arthur were never without the other. So where did that leave Percy? With a pet rat for a best friend.

It sometimes felt like he was the only child born to a family with three sets of twins.

They were forever teasing him, endlessly mocking him, constantly ignoring him. He knew he was different.

He wasn't into Quidditch, he preferred reading to the sport. It was a pointless game anyway. He had once said that to his siblings and boy, had he copped it.

He wore glasses, same as Arthur but none of them seem to mind them on the elder Weasley. They looked ridiculous on Percy -so he had been told- and many times, his glasses had gone missing.

He knew that the pranks were harmless. They were just meant to be in jest... In good fun.

Percy wished he could laugh along with the others, he wished he could shake it off but the truth was, it hurt.

It hurt to be the butt of everyone's jokes. It hurt to care for your family and then for them to say that you only care about yourself.

He recalled the time Ginny had been taken into the chamber, everyone had been so sympathetic towards the Weasleys but not Percy.

_"Isn't he a Weasley too?"_

_"Yeah, but he wouldn't care if his sister dies or not. He'd only be upset if it ruins his chance of getting the Head Boy badge."_

Percy remembered the conversation from the two Gryffindors as he had ran upstairs to his dormitory, fighting back tears and trying not to think about his poor little sister.

Percy did try. In his own unique way, Percy had attempted to prove to his family that he cared for them. That he believed in them.

But it hadn't worked.

And one day, he had just snapped. After being pushed, prodded, poked, teased and laughed at. He had given up.

They had no faith in him, and he was no longer going to have any in them either.

He remembered fighting with his father, saying all those nasty things. Once he had started, he hadn't been able to stop.

And the most painful thing?

They had all stood up for Harry! Precious Potter! Well, they could-

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Percy wiped at his eyes and pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard the knock on the front door.

He straightened himself up and headed towards it, taking a deep breath, he composed himself and pulled it open. "Mother?" he croaked.

Molly looked awful. They had only parted a few days before and already, she was thin and worn-out.

"Percy," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Oh Percy! We want you to come back! Please come home."

"No."

"W-Why not?" Molly asked. "We miss you, Percy. I'm sorry about what was said. We just want you home."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" Percy said curiously.

Molly seemed taken-aback but she recovered quickly. "Because we love you."

"No Mother," Percy said with a shake of his head. "YOU love me. The others just put up with me.. Barely."

And with those words, Percy slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"You're going places, kid!"

"Well done, Percy."

"Fantastic work, Weatherby."

Percy took all the praise -even when they did get his name wrong- because for the first time in his life, he felt accepted.

He felt as if people could finally see that he was worth something. He was more than just a Weasley. He was bigger, better than them.

Oh yes, he was going places. The Ministry was his ticket to the top.

Maybe, he was going a little mad or perhaps, he was simply power-hungry but he knew there was nothing and nobody that would get in his way. He wouldn't allow it.

"Forget them, Percy," he told himself every time he caught sight of his family. "They can keep their special little hero. You'll show them, Perce... You'll show them all."

And show them, he would.


End file.
